


Just let the man sleep

by 80inaschoolzone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Getting Together, Homeless Theo, M/M, Post-War, Sassy Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80inaschoolzone/pseuds/80inaschoolzone
Summary: Monroe's dead. Bacon hills is safe, for now. And Theo really just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Just let the man sleep

It was one of the coldest nights in January, four months after the war between supernaturals and hunters. Beacon Hills now knew about werewolves, but their knowledge was still slim to nothing on them. The older members were finally back from hunting down Monroe; she was dead. 

She was already dead the moment she thought up her plan to end all supernaturals.

Dead the minute the McCall pack found her, dead the second Liam laid eyes on her. 

He wasn't supposed to be there. But when he heard from Scott that they were close, he drove 10 hours straight, fueled by the idea of revenge. So when he found where Scott, Stiles, Maila, Argent, Derek, Theo, and Issac were staying, he refused to leave. So they brought him with them to the warehouse that Theo had tracked her too.

~Flashback to two months ago~

It was dark, and the scent of determination was strong in the air. They were there to put an end to her reign. She had murdered too many, the code long forgotten. As soon as the doors opened and the hunters on the other side fired, they were expecting them. Maila and Derek took out five, Scott and Issac took out four. Argent and Stiles, armed to the teeth, started shooting, and Theo worked on disarming the hunters that were currently attacking him. 

It was agreed that they would take Monroe alive, but if it came down to it, dead was just as good. Theo had just finished knocking out the hunters around him when he noticed Liam advancing Monroe from behind her. Her focus on Scott, rifle aimed at his head. Theo knew that Liam didn’t want her alive, he smelled his scent go sour when they agreed. So he wasn’t surprised when he, with his claws out, plunged his hand into her back before whispering in her ear. Theo couldn't hear what he said, but it doesn't take a genius to know why he killed her. It wasn't hard to read what was on Liam's face, especially for an expert like Theo. He knew about the two born wolves who were killed at the beginning of the war and how hard Liam fought to save them. So he could only imagine whatever he was saying was for them. 

After that, they defeated the rest of the hunters and called Agent McCall to take care of them. It was a silent ride back. Stiles, Derek and Issac rode in the jeep while Argent drove Scott and Maila back, leaving Theo to take Liam with him. Liam stared at his bloody hand the whole way back, but his scent wasn’t plagued with guilt as you'd imagine. He had no remorse for killing Monroe, and Theo couldn't blame him. He just didn't know how the pack would react. 

When they got back to where they were staying, which was a small house on the edge of town that Derek had rented out for them, they gathered in the living room. Everyone was sitting down and silent, no one wanted to address the elephant in the room. It was deadly quiet before Scott finally spoke.

“Liam, why don’t you go wash your hands.” 

Liam nodded before silently getting up and walking towards the bathroom. As soon he was in the bathroom and out of sight everyone started talking at once.

“He killed her!”

“She was a monster!”

“We all agreed to take her alive!”

“His eyes are still the same!”

“That's not how this pack works!”

“STOP!”

The yelling stopped as the alphas voice boomed over them. Scott's eyes burned red as he looked over his pack in disbelief. 

“He's still Liam, and each one of us would have done the same thing if we had gotten the chance.”

The pack looked around at each other shyly. Through all this Theo was standing aside. He didn't say a word, thinking it would be better to let them sort it out. After all he wasn't pack, no matter how many times he risked his life for them. He doesn't know if he would even want to be pack, considering he was alone his whole life, though maybe that's why a little part of him does. It’s all he wanted when he came to Beacon Hills, then when he got it, he ruined it. He was never a good alpha, that he will admit too. 

Liam came back out, hands clean, and sat down on the sofa next to Scott and looked around at his pack

“I’m not sorry.” He mumbled, almost embarrassed to be admitting it. 

“I don’t expect you to be.” Scott said as he leaned forward and put a comforting hand on the back of Liam’s neck. 

“None of us do.” Stiles spoke from his spot on the other side of Scott “But it was very risky, what if she hurt you or worse.”

“I didn’t think, okay?” Liam sighed.

“That part is obvious.” Maila grumbled, unaffected by Stiles swat at her comment. 

That night the pack all agreed to just hang out and watch movies and then they would travel back to Beacon Hills in the morning. Everyone settled down in the living room and started bickering about what movie to watch. They were all too busy listening to Stiles’ frantic case about why Star Wars is the best movie to watch to notice The grabbing his coat and slipping away. He didn't want to stay in that house any longer, dreaded the moment someone noticed he was still there and asked why. 

Theo could hear them now, clear as day in his head.

“ _ Why would we want a murderer in our pack?” _

_ “He’s a fucking psychopath!” _

__

_ “Killed his own sister.” _

_ “His own betas too.” _

_ “Manipulated us!” _

_ “Not to mention all the things we don't know about.” _

So instead, he got in his truck and drove 15 minutes to the next town over. He wanted to be away from the McCall pack, but at the same time was too tired to drive all the way back to Beacon Hills. Though why was that ever a thought? He should be running for the hills before they decide to send him back into the ground. But maybe he would stay, could make amends for all that he did? Even though he now, laying in the back of his truck covered in dirt and sweat from fighting the hunters, feels as though he has, even if he knows the McCall pack doesn't. 

~End of flashback~

Now Theo was laying in the back seat of his truck, parked somewhere in the preserve, freezing. The only blanket he had was a thin one that smelled like cats from when he stole it from Deatons office. He didn’t know how much longer he could last in the cold. It was one of the coldest nights of the year at 36 degrees outside and his truck did very little to keep him warm. He could get a motel room for the night with the little money he had but he would rather spend it on gas. He could turn the car on and blast the heat, but his job at the grocery store a town over didn’t pay him that much. 

He wishes he could blame someone else for the situation he was now in. His shitty parents, The McCall pack, The Dread Doctors? They all played a part in the chain reaction that led to where his life was now. He could have never pushed Tara off that bridge, or never gone with the doctors after they replaced his heart with her own. Or maybe, when he finally got back to Beacon Hills, he could've told Scott. Theo is positive that Scott would have helped him, that's if he would've gotten over his immense crave for power. 

But he didn’t - couldn’t - ruin his chance at power that he still didn’t get.

Instead he ran through life making all the wrong choices without knowing it. He used to be completely confident with every step he took and now he's unsure of everything. One wrong move he could be sent back to hell. A more fitting punishment would be death, but Scott’s too high on his morals to consider it. Theo would rather die then sent back to hell. His sister still plagues his sleep with nightmares, leaving him with only about 3 hours of sleep every night if he was lucky enough to find a spot to park his car.

A low rumble sounds from his stomach jerks his attention back to reality. If he didn’t eat something soon he would probably throw up bile, which was never a pleasant experience. You’d think him being a supernatural creature would keep him from feeling sick but even being a chimera didn't save him from feeling the effects of starvation. 

He sat up and contemplated his decisions. He would rather starve to death than eat another gross gas station hot dog, but considering he hasn't eaten a proper meal in days he probably will. 

_ I could steal some fruit from my job? A few apples would last a while.  _

Wasn’t a solid plan but it'll do. The time was already past 4 in the morning and he had an early shift so if he wanted some sleep now was the time. Despite his dreams being plagued with images of his dead sister, Theo laid down in preparation for bed. Tough as his eyes slipped shut a rapid knock came from his window. 

  
“You’ve  _ got  _ to be kidding me.” Theo begged as he looked up to see a dark figure standing on the outside of his car. “What the actual fuck do you want?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, I just really wanted to post something. Don't know if it will ever be finished. Criticism in highly encouraged thanks. also i suck at titles and hate this one so suggestions?


End file.
